


The Perfect Match

by Islandinyoureyes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, First Meetings, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islandinyoureyes/pseuds/Islandinyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short foray into the world of River/Doctor fics. They're young, they're hip and they're meeting for the first time at a University party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Match

It was the final semester for students at University of London and the campus had taken on a cheerful air. Finals were coming to a close and students of varying majors were rallying together in a grand display of camaraderie. Whether the exams were passed or failed, rest assured, students were relieved to see them done.

Regardless of what social group a belonged to, it was inevitable that eventually, when the sky began to dim and sensible citizens retired for the night, you would be pulled into the spindly arms of nightlife. Here, students come to life, free to bask in any “recreational activity” of their choice. Many events were available all over town, but, no club, party or gathering could ever compare to the soirees hosted by Amelia Pond.

Amy was a young, flame of a girl. One of those people who just seemed to know everyone regardless of gender, class or creed. Which was an almost impossible feat given the size and variety of London University’s populous. Regardless of the fact, her name was constantly whispered throughout the walkways. People speculated about her career…  
“I’ve heard she’s a model.”  
“No she’s one of those little kissogram birds.”  
“Why would she do kissograms when she’s a journalism major?”  


homelife…  
“She must be bloody rich! Heard her mum and dad are—“  
“No, no, no! I had a friend who took a lit class with her and they said she was raised by her aunt in Leadworth.”  


...and, most often, her sex life.  
“Is she taken?”  
“I bet she’s the kinky type that swings every which way.”  
“Nah, she’s dating that Rory fellow.”  
“Really? Hm… I thought he was gay.”

  
Despite the varying rumors, dispensed about Amy, one thing rang true throughout. Everyone knew that she was friends with a mysterious and quirky man-child called; the Doctor. A man for whom the rumor mill spun ten times as fast.

Many people called him an alien, for he was as astounding and unreachable as any star. Though he was young, he was vastly knowledgeable and wise beyond his years, and he was unmeasurably kind. One of his most interesting traits, however, was his elusiveness. It was widely accepted that he was actually enrolled in the school, but it was impossible for anyone to grasp exactly what he did. His real name was lost in time in favor of his nickname, which he garnered many majors ago, as a med student. He rarely went to parties, despite his closest friend being the queen of partying. And, when he did make an appearance, it was usually to save some dumbass from doing something reckless or getting someone out of a bind.

But as a senior, Amy Pond decided to have one final extravaganza. A gargantuan farewell to university life and a warm “hello” to the real world. The Doctor would certainly be in attendance.

Knowing that this was the biggest party of the year, the Doctor had to make a special entrance. He was decked out in his finest attire: well-worn lace up boots, dark brown skinny jeans, rolled up a few times and held up by maroon suspenders, a crisp crème shirt, tweed jacket and red bowtie to complete the look. His rather public school looking hair, which had grown out a good bit, was carefully brushed to the side. All in all, the Doctor had to say; he looked damn good.  
With one last glance in the mirror to brush back his hair and straighten his bowtie, the doctor headed out the door of his home and headed to Amy’s flat. It was a bit early, or maybe late. The Doctor was never good with time, it’s why he always missed classes. He always claimed it was a little too… well? Wibbley wobbley timey wimey, for his tastes.

It wasn’t long before he was at the door of Amy’s lovely two story flat. He raised his hand to knock on the door but it opened before he had the chance. He was greeted with a bear hug and a shocking mouthful of red hair.

“Amelia Pond,” the doctor smiled. Amy quickly pulled away from him, making sure they were not touching. She fixed him with a stern gaze and punched him in the arm.

“Hello there raggedy man,” she broke out into a wild grin and they hugged again, this time the Doctor matched all of Amy’s enthusiasm. They stood locked in an embrace for a long time before a cough brought them back to the moment.

“Um… Hi?” Rory began.

The Doctor broke off from Amy and gave Rory a quick kiss on each cheek. “How is the last centurion doing?”

Rory smiled and spoke, “Yeah, well, just fine. I—“

He was abruptly cut off by Amy who was now focused on the party taking place in her home. She grabbed them both by the arms, effectively making an Amy sandwich and led them inside with a playful, “Come on my boys!”

Once inside, Amy and Rory left the Doctor alone, saying something about getting him a drink. The Doctor gazed at the large pulsating crowd and took made a rough assessment of how many people were present. The number grew exponentially as he explored each room in her home. He was almost certain the entire graduating class was there, not to mention a wide array of underclassmen. The Doctor always seemed to forget what a socialite Amy was. All things considered, this gathering still felt rather large. He would be surprised by the number of people, but, this was indeed university. People are willing to go anywhere for free beer and a good time.

After spotting Amy laughing amicably in some conversation, Rory not far behind, the Doctor decided, maybe they weren’t the most reliable source for a drink. He wandered into the kitchen, finding a table overflowing with alcoholic beverages. He downed a beer quickly scoffing at the taste and got to work on filling his cup with another.

It didn’t take long for him to feel the subtle buzz that each partygoer craved. He felt himself loosen up and become the life of the party. The Doctor made his way to the dance floor, and began to dance. He danced for the longest time, waving his arms in the air wildly and generally making a fool of himself. No one could bring themselves to care however, because he did it in a way that was undeniably cool.

The Doctor continued to drink and dance. He did this so long people’s blurring and gyrating bodies began to look very peculiar. Strange life forms passed him on the dance floor and when he saw some sort of robot-man-cyber-thing the Doctor was certain it was time to take a break. He flopped down on the sofa and took another sip of his drink. Spilling some as someone flopped onto the sofa next to him.

“Doctor!” screamed Amy, “what makes you think you can stop dancing? The party is still in full blast.”

“Thank you Amelia, I am well aware. I was simply,” He paused, searching for the right word. “Observing!”

“Observing?” She countered in her Scottish lilt.

“Yes.” He retorted as he took a careful sip of his drink. Apparently that was not the answer Amy was looking for because she went off on a wild tangent that the Doctor could not possibly be expected to follow in his drunken state.

As Amy spoke enthusiastically, the Doctor took in the loud music and inebriated guests and smiled. There were so many people there and he was carried away by the beauty of human life. Amy spoke for what felt like forever, until a simple phrase captured the Doctors attention.

“What you really need is a good mate,” cried Amy.

“A mate?” He exclaimed, “I’ve got several mates. Your one of them.”

“No, you dummy, a girlfriend!”

The Doctor paused. Amy made a valid point. He had been alone for a long time. Sure he had Amy and Rory, but deep down he knew what he truly wanted was a relationship. One for the ages. A fire and ice, Romeo and Juliet, ancient and forever love. He instinctively surveyed the room in search of this “mate” Amy suggested.

It was then that he spotted her, hell in high heels. She was wearing a long black dress, sparkly at the bust and sheer at the legs, allowing her curvy form to be properly displayed. She stood out from the crowd and their drunken stupidity. While she appeared by no means a bore, there was something about her that spoke of power and ability beyond what was shown. She had a head full of curly blonde hair that seemed to hold all the world’s secrets and screamed for attention. And for some odd reason, the Doctor was desperate to give it to her.

“Amy,” He said, snapping back to the present, “Who is that blonde bombshell over there.” Amy scanned the room searching for the woman who had caught the Doctor’s eye. She clearly was having no luck so he continued, “The one with the hair,” The Doctor made a wild gesture to his head hoping that it conveyed all that he felt about her locks.

“Ooooh. That, my dear friend, is River. River Song.” Just then, Rory walked up and joined the conversation.

“What are you guys going on about,” he said.

“The Doctor has a crush on River,” said Amy.

“I do not!” He lied.

“Oh c’mon,” said Rory. “Every guy in the university has a crush on River. Has had,” he amended at Amy’s wrathful glare. Shrugging, he continued, “It’s not that big of a deal. I’m surprised you are only just seeing her. ”

“She’s a tramp! And a bit old too.” Amy slurred “She kisses every guy she meets and someone always ends up unconscious.”

“Now Amy, that’s not very nice,” Rory challenged.

Amy smirked mischievously, turning towards the Doctor, “You’ve obviously taken a liking to her. Why don’t you go over and say hello?”

“I suppose I will,” The Doctor said, standing up to head to the woman.

He was steady and calm in his approach, walking for what seemed like forever to join the circle of people surrounding River Song. She was in the middle of the strangest story, involving a teacher whom she compared to a Nazi, he could not help but smile at her tangible charm. She spoke swiftly, with her back turned away from him, curls swaying as she gesticulated wildly. Much sooner than the Doctor would have liked, the story came to a close. River concluded her tale with, “So now, I was on my way to a gay gypsy Bar-Mitzvah for the disabled when I suddenly thought, gosh! The Third Reich's a bit rubbish; I think I'll kill the Führer. Who's with me?”

The whole group burst out in loud, raucous laughter, and the Doctor found himself joining in. He was brushing a stray hair out of his eyes when River turned around, looked him in the eyes and spoke in a voice like velvet, “Hello sweetie.”

The Doctor glanced around him, wondering who on earth River was addressing. He stopped, hearing her laugh and he felt his skin rouge. He turned to face her, standing up taller and straightening his tie. “Hello… River.”

Aiming to surprise River with the knowledge of her name, the warm and welcoming smile she gave in return, served as more of a surprise to the Doctor. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Both too occupied with the other to acknowledge the waning crowd around them.

River took him by the hand and led him into an empty room far away from the party goers.

As River pushed him against the closed door and caught his mouth in a heated kiss, the Doctor sighed and thought, perhaps he had finally met his perfect match.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story I had this idea a loooong time ago. I wrote a horrific draft when I was like five years old that was edited to become the slightly better story before you.  
> Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
